NYC
by The Last song
Summary: So Random and Mackenzie Falls take a trip together to NYC, will this be an opportunity for Sonny and Chad to become more than friends, or will this make them destroy the small but important friendship they had? multi-chapter. R&R please!
1. Surprises and Sitting arrangements

**_A.N- This is my first FanFiction, so deal with me here. Please R&R and don't be afraid to tell me what I did wrong, just be nice about it please. lol_**

**_Thankyou! and Hopefully, Enjoy!_**

Chapter 1

Surprises, and sitting arrangements

GPOV

It was finally Friday afternoon, and the whole So Random! Cast was sitting in the prop room, ready to hear Marshall's big news. He had been bugging us about it ALL week, but whenever someone asked him what it was, he would just say it was a surprise, and they had to wait for Friday.

This bugged everyone, but it specially bugged Sonny. She wasn't big with surprises. She actually had the patience of a three-year-old. Most people would say that three-year-olds had more patience than her, but she wasn't going to start an argument over her patience…

"Hello everyone! I'm glad you're here!" greeted Marshall, as he walked through the door, "are you ready for your surprise?"

"Yes Marshall, we are. We've been ready all week!" replied Sonny, impatiently, and obviously annoyed.

"Snappy… Anyways, the surprise is…drum roll please!" Nico did a fake drum roll on the table, "WE ARE GOING TO NYC!" he finally shouted.

Everyone started clapping instantly.

Then, when he thought no one was going to be able to hear him, he silently added "With the cast of 'Mackenzie Falls'…Anyways-"

But he was wrong. Sonny heard him

"What?! No, no way!" she yelled, "We are _not _going _anywhere_ with Mackenzie Falls!"

"What? Mackenzie Falls? Why?" whined Nico

"Ewie! Who said anything about Mackenzie Falls?" Exclaimed Tawni, apparently she just joined the conversation.

"Marshall said we were going with them on the trip!" exclaimed Sonny, still agitated.

"Oh god…Ok, here is why kids," Marshall took a big breath before continuing, "their producers thought it would be good for the publicity if both shows went to NYC to sign autographs."

"Why New York?" wondered Grady

"Because, most of our viewers are from there. Listen guys, sorry about not telling you sooner, but you'll survive. Now go, go, go! We gotta pack!"

~ºº~

SPOV

We were at the boarding gates and I was pumped. I was breathing hard, and I would just jump up and down and yell _Whoo! _Randomly. _This is Great! I can't wait to get to New York! And then I get to meet my fans, and I'll sign autographs! Oh no! I hope I brought enough money to buy presents for my mom…and for Lucy…_

A familiar voice interrupted my thoughts. And when I say familiar, I don't mean pleasant kind of familiar.

"The wait is over, girls! The man is in the building!" said a too-familiar voice. Hmm…I wonder who it is?

_Chad_

"Munroe" said Chad with a smirk plastered on his face, as always.

"Pooper, oh I mean, Cooper," I shot back.

"Ha ha funny Sonny, I can now see why So Random! Hired you," he said sarcastically.

"Well, that and," I did a quick hair flip," my charms."

"Well, isn't someone full of herself?" he shot back

"Ha! You're one to talk, Cooper!" I nearly spit out his last name.

"Ok, ok! Calm down children," yelled Marshall, pulling us apart, "Oy, we're not even on the plane yet…" he added silently.

He walked over to the center of the room, and tried to get our attention.

"Alright. Alright...calm down, kids, calm down. Quiet, quiet," after a minute he got frustrated. " Ok, everyone, just _calm down!_"

The room was silent.

"Ok, thank you. Now, I will tell you who's sitting with who," there was a silent discussion amongst everyone, saying who we wanted to sit with. Marshall cleared his throat, and the room went silent again.

"Alright, Tawni and Zora," there was a silent moan heard from the blonde, "Nico and Grady," a high five was shared," Portlyn and Emily, James and Erik…" I rose my hand, "Um, yes Sonny?"

"Yeah, I noticed we've moved on to the Mackenzie Falls Cast, and I noticed, I wasn't named along with all the other So Random! Members…" I stated

"Oh, yes, sorry Sonny. Now, you know that there are 5 so random cast-members, so I had to pair you up with a Mackenzie Falls Cast member. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, sure," I said. _I'm probably going to end up with Lana over there or something…_

"Oh, yes, Sonny, you're with…Chad Dylan Cooper," said Marshall.

"What!?" I yelled, " No, no, no, no! This _has_ to be a mistake! I'm with _Chad?_"

Marshall just ignored me and kept on reading off more names off the list.

_No, no, no, no, no! __This is _not_ happening! Chad?! Is Marshall mental? Is he taking new pills? Oh, I knew something was up! Those meds he's taking for his headaches are causing him to be like, temporarily schizophrenic or something! He must've imagined reading Chad's name next to mine! He HAD to. I mean, we'll kill each other, literally, and then everyone will have to fly all the way to NYC with two dead bodies on the plane! I bet He'll try to take the windowseat. I bet he will... and then he'll make some witty comment about the fans, and his ratings,a dnthen his show. Then he'll brag about his hair... Oh ew! just thinking about it makes me sick!_

I turned around and looked at Chad, who was standing right behind me. His face had an expression that was a mix of anger, fear, and frustration all together. He was as frightened as I was.

Oh boy. This was going to be a very long flight.


	2. Fright and turbulence

A.N- Thankyou SOOO much for the reviews yesterday! It absolutely made my day(sad, I know), and I was having a pretty bad day  lol

_**Well, today I am having an AWESOME day (not meaning to brag or anything :)) so I decided to be nice and post more than once today! Haha.**_

_**Also, please, please, please tell me if the characters are OOC. Please.**_

_**Because I was a little worried about that!**_

_**Ok, I will stop blabbing so much, and let you read Chapter 2. Keep R&Ring!**_

_**Sofie :))**_

_**Chapter 2Fright and turbulence**_

SPOV

We boarded the plane and got in our seats right after Marshall finished, and five minutes after that, we were departing. In case you were wondering, I _was_ right. Chad tried to take the window seat, when it rightfully belonged to me, and he wouldn't stop blabbing about how great his show was. I wanted to kill myself. And we had only been on the air for 30 minutes. Like I said, this is going to be a long flight.

"…oh yes, remember that one time our show was voted 'best teen show' three times in a row by Tween Weekly?" asked Chad, cockily.

"Yes, Chad. I remember that. I think we _all_ remember, since, you've mentioned it just about one gazillion times," I snapped. I wasn't in the mood to hear Chad's little rant.

"Well, then! Isn't someone in a bad mood?"

"Yes, Chad, good job! You actually have a brain!" I said, sarcastically.

"Ha ha, funny," he joked, then waited until I said something. When I didn't speak, he did, "Well..?"

"Well, what?" I snapped

"Well, why are you mad?"

"It's not like you care, Chad."

"Yes I do. Now tell me. Please," he pouted. He then stared up at me with his blue eyes widened and a pout plastered on his face

_Oh, not the puppy face! And the eyes, the eyes!!! His ayes are beautiful! There is _no_ way I can't tell him!_

"Well…" I hesitated. What if he made fun of me?

"Yeah…?" he insisted.

_Fine! I give in!_

"Well…I'm kind of afraid of…planes," I closed my eyes waiting for him to laugh his head off. He didn't.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I used to be afraid. But now, I guess since I have to fly so much I got used to it."

Woah! Did Chad Dylan Cooper just…apologize? And was he being nice? Wow shocker…

"I really do hope I get used to-Oh my god! Did you feel that?!" I just felt the plane shake! It _shook! _It's not supposed to do that! WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!

"What? Felt what? What are you talking about, Sonny? And can you let go of my hand?" Whoops. I guess I didn't notice I had grabbed a hold of his hand. I let go instantly. I could feel my cheeks burning.

_How did he not feel that! It was huge! I mean it had to be the plane like plummeting of something. I think we're gonna die, oh we're gonna die, die, die._

_This is so-_

"Oh my God! You had to feel that one!" I told Chad. I then turned and looked at Chad. He was horrified. He was looking ahead, his jaw was clenched and his brow was furrowed in confusion .

"Yes..yes I did…"

I think his fear of flying is back.

_Oh gosh! We are _so_ going to die! _

I could hear Nico screaming in the background. I wanted to turn around and talk to him, but I was frozen in my position. I could not move. And I was not planning on moving anytime soon.

The pilot's smooth voice interrupted my thoughts

"Ladies and gentlemen, Captain speaking. Please remain calm. We are just going through a bit of turbulence. The seatbelt signs are on, so please stay seated. Thank you."

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die…" I muttered silently.

"What happened to always-positive Sonny?" Said Chad. Speaking for the first time in 5 minutes.

"Well, You can't really be positive when your plane is shaking. Besides, I am so tired. But I can't sleep. I'm afraid that I'll die while I'm asleep." I went back to muttering, "We're gonna die, we're gonna die…"

"Listen, you sleep, I'll wake you up if something happens," Chad said.

"Really? No catch?" I asked, hopeful.

"Really. No catch. Now sleep. You _do _look like you're tired."

"Alright. Thanks Chad." I gave him my widest smile.

"No problem," He smiled back.

I bent down to get the pillow from the floor. That's when I noticed I had been holding Chad's hand the whole time. He hadn't complained about it. I was kind of happy about that. I don't even know why…

_**You like? Please R&R!**_


	3. Landing and the Big Apple

**_A.N- Here it is! Like I promised! Sorry it took so long. I get distracted easily. Hahah I will absolutely try, and try, and try to post like 3 chapters today, since I am going out of town over the weekend. So here goes Chapter 3! Btw, I will start to quote songs that I think relate to the chappie. So yeahh. ;p_**

_**Sofie :))**_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

…_Can barely stand on my feet _

_Take a look in the mirror, and cry…_

_I spent all my years in believing you,_

_But I just can't get no relief,_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Queen-Somebody to love_

**_Chapter 3 Landing, and the Big Apple_**

I woke up to the sound of Chad's voice. I had fallen asleep instantly after Chad told me I could.

"Sonny, Sonny. Wake up, Sonny. Sonny…"

I opened my eyes and noticed my head was tilted to the right and it was on something.

Oh god…It cant be. No…

Yes. It was. I instantly removed my head from Chad's shoulder. I could feel my cheeks burning. _Why? Why did I put my head on his shoulder? I am mortified_!

"Uh…sorry about that…"

"It's ok," He smirked, "Ladies can't get enough of me"

Looks like old Chad is back…

"So, why'd you wake me up?" I asked, changing the subject before we got into an argument.

"Oh, right. We are landing in like 10 minutes. So, yeah. Just thought you should've known. "

"Oh, well, thanks," I faked a smile.

_I actually hate the landing. It was one of the two reasons why I hated flying. The second one was just the thought of being in the air. I mean, doesn't that creep you out? The thought of being like a gazillion feet up in the air inside a thousand ton weighing machine, and with a dude driving it scared me. I mean, what if he fell asleep and we all died? Or he was a terrorist, and he killed us all? All were possibilities._

"Alright, Captain speaking," said the voice over the speakers, " We will be landing in approximately 5 minutes. So please straighten your seats, put on your seatbelts, and relax. We will be arriving the 'Big Apple' soon!"

I closed my eyes immediately. I tried to think happy thoughts.

_Happy, happy thoughts. Rainy days with rainbows, bunny rabbits, sunny days, California, My friends back in Wisconsin, My friends here in L.A, Chad Dylan Cooper…_

_Woah! How'd _he_ get there?! Weird…_

Then it happened. The plane started going down. Somewhere inside my brain, I was conscious that we were just landing, but the outside was just freaked out. I grasped the arm-rest (Not noticing that Chad's hand was there) just like I'd done when the plane was shaking. I think I was hyperventilating. I wasn't sure. I know I was getting dizzy. I heard a faint _"Sonny!" _but I was too freaked to pay attention to that, instead I kept breathing.

_In through the nose, out through the mouth. In through the nose, out through the mouth. In through the nose, out through the mouth… _

"Sonny!"

Someone shook me, and I snapped back to reality. I _was _hyperventilating.

"Sonny! Sonny! Are you all right? Can you hear me?" It was Chad, and he sounded…concerned?

"Wh-what? Oh," deep breath, "Yeah I-" deep breath, "am."

"Ok. Do you need a paper bag or something?" More concern in his voice. _What's going on here?!_

"What? No. I'm fine really."

"Well, you didn't sound fine!" Anger now…

"I'm sorry, I just _hate_ landings. They freak me out. But, really, I'm fine," I said.

"Ok…" the anger in his voice was gone now, but concern had taken its rightful place back.

I stayed frozen until the plane had stopped and we were allowed to leave. I got up, and noticed that my hand had been on Chad's…again. _I keep on doing that! Why? _I was blushing again, too. _Stupid blushing, stupid plane, stupid Cooper. _

Chad's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Um Sonny? You can get up now…"

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

I was blushing gain.

Stupid blushing and stupid Cooper. But hey, he didn't say anything about my hand. I am actually enjoying it there…WHAT AM I SAYING?! This plane ride has made me mental.

I got up, and unwillingly removed my hand from Chad's. I was sad, and frowning. If I didn't know any better, I would've said that Chad wasn't very happy about it either. _But hey, Chad doesn't like you, remember? But it doesn't matter doesn't matter. Because you don't like him either. Right?_

We walked down the small hall, out of the plane, and into the terminal. I was still thinking about my hand on top of his. And how it felt tingly after that. I was so indulged in my own thoughts, that I didn't notice the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper standing right next to me. It was when he cleared his throat when I noticed. I looked his way and he seemed…_nervous? _

_No way._

"So…some flight huh?" he said. _Is Cooper trying to make small talk with me? _

"Yeah. No kidding. It was terrifying," I chuckled, remembering the whole flight. "Sorry about the whole freaking-out-and-hyperventilating thing." I said, blushing. Again.

"Oh that's al right. Really. I mean, I guess it makes sence, since you are afraid of flying…"

"Yeah. But still, I'm totally embarrassed."

He stops, and looks me in the eye.

"Sonny, seriously. It's ok, don't sweat it."

I stop, and ponder that…

"Oh, alright!"

He smiles wide and jokingly puts his arm around me. I liked it there.

"So, you ready to be in the Big Apple with Chad Dylan Cooper?"

I chuckle and say, "Oh yes I am"

We grab our bags –while his arm is still around my shoulders- and get on a cab.

_Me? Ready? To stay at the Big Apple With Chad? Oh baby, I am more than ready. He has _no _idea._

_**You likey? R&R please! With a cherry on top? **_


	4. Cab rides,Central park,& the RitzCarlon

**_A.N- Here's #4! I don't have much to say, except one question… Is anyone going to go watch Earth? Or, has anyone watched it? 'Cause I'm watching it this weekend, and I wanna know if it's worth it… Alrightie… here goes!_**

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side…  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static._

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_Cascada- Everytime We Touch_

_(I left out the kiss part; they don't kiss yet) ;p_

_**Sofie :))**_

_**Cab rides, Central park, and the Ritz-Carlton**_

Since Chad had his arm around me the whole time we were walking around the airport, we ended up sharing a cab. I guess I was ok with that…

"To the Ritz-Carlton Hotel, please," said Chad to the Cab driver

"The _Ritz-Carlton?_" I asked, astonished.

"Well, of course. Mackenzie Falls _has _to get the absolute _best_." He stated.

"Oh, of course. I mean, if that didn't happen, you guys would die, or something." I said sarcastically.

"Yes. Exactly," He said.

I rolled my eyes, and looked out the window. Big, tall buildings were all over the place, and on the sidewalks you could see every single type of people walking. People in suits, tourists, Fat people, skinny people, just straight-out funny-looking people... and the traffic! The traffic was horrid! The streets were filled with cars, buses, motorcycles! Everything! The buildings had giant TV's with any kind of advertisement on it. McDonalds was everywhere, heck; any type of restaurant was everywhere! The buildings varied depending on the block. Some were formal, and normal looking for about three blocks, but then, the atmosphere changed, and you could see fancy-pantsy buildings. But then Central Park came into view; it was the most beautiful thing ever. I gasped.

"I take its your first time in the Big Apple," stated the cab driver.

"Yes," I replied, embarrassed, and blushing, for about the millionth time that day.

"Isn't it beautiful?" whispered Chad to my ear. He was _so _close. I could feel his hot breath against my neck.

"Mmmhmm" I replied.

But he was right. It _was _beautiful. Amazingly beautiful. There were trees everywhere. And I could spot a big lake in the distance. There were bifges everywhere too. Old, moss, leaf-covered bridges, and new, steel bridges. Benches were throughout the park, with either old ladies sitting on them, feeding pigeons, or nannies with the children eating ice cream. But the fountains stood out the most. There were millions of them! And all were beautiful. It seemed like an urban, modern city crossed over with a bit of a forest-y rural park. Equals beautifulness.

"We're here!" Announces the cab driver, breaking the 10-minute silence.

"Oh, all right," I said, obviously disappointed.

"Hey, don't worry, we're going to have time later on in the week…" whispered Chad. Once again, he was really close, and I could feel his hot breath. My body got really tingly, from my head to my toes, and my heart started beating uncontrollably fast.

_Am I developing a…crush? On…_Chad Dylan Cooper_? (Gasp!)_

We walked around the cab, and got our luggage, just to get it taken away by a bellboy, in a big, shiny gold cart.

"Oh my gosh, Chad! This is beautiful," I said, awestruck.

"Yeah, well, like I told you, Mackenzie Falls needs to have the very _best_," He said cockily.

I rolled my eyes, and kept on looking around the lobby. Everything was so…_shiny_. The floors, the furniture, the mirrors, everything. There were chandeliers everywhere, which just made the lobby look way classier. The furniture looked like it was brought in from the late 1800's, it was like stepping into a time machine!

I walked over to a bouquet of flowers and smelled them. Day lilies, my favorite. The smelled wonderful!

A minute later, I spotted Nico, Grady, Tawni, and Zora standing by the main desk. It had been hours since I'd last seen them! I ran over to them and called a group hug. Surprisingly, they all willingly hugged me back.

"Hey, Sonny," called Nico, "isn't this the _fanciest _hotel you've ever seen?"

"Yes! It's so gorgeous too!" I replied. Apparently, _I _wasn't the only one that had never been here. A wave of relief ran through my body, I didn't want to be the new girl all over again.

"Ok, ok! The gang is back together again! Now, all we have to do, is figure out roomies, and then you can all go sleep!" Announced Marshall.

A round of relieved sighs and "thank gods" went around the room, and just then I realized how tired I was.

"Hey, let's go sit down," I told Tawni.

"Yeah, lets. I am _so _super tired!" she whined.

We sat down on a fancy-looking bench that was off to the side of the lobby. I put my head back and closed my eyes. Immediately, my closed eyes were welcomed by an image of the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper. Surprised as I was I opened my eyes. _Nothing. God, Sonny! You're freaking yourself out!_

I closed my eyes and the same thing happened. I didn't open them this time though. I let his face sink in. His deep, blue eyes, his flawless face, his pearly white smile…

"Sonny! Are you even listening?" Screamed an angry Tawni.

"Wh-what? Oh, no sorry. I zoned out for a sec," I apologized.

"Whatever. Marshall said we were in the same room. Room 168. Let's go!" She whined impatiently.

"Fine, fine. Lets go"

We rode up the elevators up to the 3rd floor. After we got off, we followed the bellboy along a long hallway. We saw two rooms with double doors, the one on the left had big, gold, shiny numbers, stating it was room 168. Next to it, was room 167.

"Ok, here ya go girls. Room 168," the bellboy said. He handed us two cards with our room numbers. He then proceeded to open the door and left our bags inside.

"Oh," said Tawni .

"My," I said

"God," We both said.

The room was _amazing!_ It had two queen-sized beds, a mini-bar, two bathrooms, a small living room, a _giant_ plasma TV…It was paradise. We walked all over the room, awestruck, opening and closing doors. After we had looked inside every possible door, we threw ourselves on our beds.

"Oh, so soft!" Said Tawni

"I know! And the pillows too! This is amazing…"

"Yeah. Ugh. I'm so hungry," she whined.

"Well, check the mini-bar, smarty-pants"

"Yeah, I'll do that. You want anything? We got water, chocolate, coke, and twizzlers, the entire Wal-mart candy counter "she joked

I laughed and said, "I'll have a candy bar, and water, please"

"Alright," she then threw the water bottle and the candy bar at me, and walked over to her bed.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, and then I noticed a door that was still left unopened. "Hey, um what's that door for?"

"Huh, I don't know. Let me check," she walked over to the door, and opened it slowly. A scream was heard from her. "Ewwww!"

"What? What's there?" I ran over to where she was, and froze instantly. In front of her, stood a frozen and shirtless Chad Dylan Cooper. He looked good without his shirt off. _Did I just say that? This jet lag is getting to me…_ After a couple of minutes he spoke.

"What are _you_ two doing here?"

"This is our room. What are _you _doing _there?_"

"This is my room too," he said, and then smirked, "I guess we're room buddies, then."

"Yeah. I guess we are," I said terrified.

_And I thought I got rid of him in the lobby. _

**_Yoy likey? R&R please! I'll love you forever! ;p_**

**_A.N- How well did I describe NYC and the Ritz-Carlton? I've never been there, so i just looked at pictures and described what I saw. lol._**


	5. Room Trouble

_**A.N- I think that last chapter was my fave… haha. So, to clear up any confusion, Tawni and Sonny share in a room, BUT, somehow Cooper ended up in a "connected" room with them. Why? You'll find out. AND! Before I forget I have to give 163875646876687 thanks to Ch**__**erryBlossomDemon93. You helped me A LOT with this chapter. Thanks for the idea :))**_

_You cant always get what you want  
You cant always get what you want  
You cant always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes you just might find,  
You'll get what you need_

_Rolling Stones-You cant always get what you want_

_**Sofie :))**_

_**Chapter 5 Room trouble**_

Tawni and I stood there, staring at a _still_ shirtless Chad.

"What do you mean this is your room?" whined Tawni.

"I mean this is my room," Said Chad, obviously annoyed, "see, us at Mackenzie Falls also have an odd number of cast members, so…since no one wanted to share with me, they gave me a little extra room."

"Yeah, well why did it have to be connected to _ours?_" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they thought you guys were part of Mackenzie Falls or something," he said.

"Ok, we'll figure this out. We'll just call the main desk and tell them about the confusion, _then _they'll be able to change…him," Said Tawni, sourly.

"Yes. Hopefully," he said.

"Um, Chad?" I asked, "Could you put your shirt back on…?"

"What? Oh, um, yeah, sorry," He said, obviously embarrassed.

I giggled and walked over to my bed. I sat on the edge and put my head back. By then, Tawni was already calling the main desk.

This can't be happening. Why, why, why? I really hope that Tawni gets a hold of the main desk, and they can change his room. But hey, I guess it wont-

"Nooooo! No, no, no, no, no! We need to change his room!" Yelled Tawni into the phone, "Yes. Now," Pause, "Next week?! We'll only be staying here this week!" Pause, "Bu- Ugh. Fine. Yeah whatever,"

"What? What'd they say?" I asked.

"They…They said…He'll be staying here," She said.

"What? Ugh! Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm serious. The Pooper," She pointed towards him, "Will be staying here for the rest of the week. Isn't that amazing?!" She threw herself upside-down onto the bed, and yelled into the pillow.

Chad walked over to my bed and sat on the edge. He looked right into my eyes. I felt lost in those gorgeous blue eyes of his.

"I guess we are room buddies," he said

"Well, not exactly, since you technically have your own room," I stated.

"Yes, that's right, but…" He stopped.

"But, what?"

"Well, my room only includes a bed and a mini fridge. No bathroom, TV, anything." My eyes grew wider.

"Seriously? So we have to share a bathroom with…you?" As soon as I finished that sentence, Tawni looked up, let out a groan, and put her head back down.

"Well, you have two bathrooms. You can manage." He said.

"Mynighk Mynighk Mynighk Mynighk." Mumbled tawni.

"Hmm? What was that?" I asked

she removed her head from the pillow and said, " I said 'I want to have my own bathroom!'" she threw her head back down, violently.

"Well! That's not fair! I am not sharing a bathroom with Chad," I whined.

"Too bad," she mumbled.

Chad leaned in again and whispered, "I guess we're bathroom buddies too," and he let out a loud laugh.

"Ew! You sicko! Tawni!" I whined.

She sat up and looked us both in the eye.

"Listen, it has 2 sinks, so you both can brush your teeth at the same time. Other than that, you'll just have to figure out a schedule."

"Fine," I said, "dibs on taking-a-shower-first!" I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in.

"What? No fair! You can't take dibs on that!" yelled Chad, while pounding on the door.

I opened the door slightly and looked him straight in the eye.

"Can't I? Can't I really?" I mocked.

I closed the door violently, and Chad kept on pounding on it. After a couple of minutes, he gave up.

~~~~OO~~~~

I came out of the bathroom 45 minutes later. The room was filled with steam when I came out. It had been the longest and hottest shower I've ever taken. I went over to the couch and tapped on Chad's shoulder, smiling. I pointed over to the bathroom and said,

"All yours"

"Finally," he sighed.

Two minutes later I was on the couch, flipping through the channels, a smile plastered on my face. Tawni noticed immediately.

"Use all the hot water?" She asked.

"Yup," I said

A minute later a scream was heard from the bathroom.

_This is going to be better that I thought._

**_Poopy? Yeah, I know :( R&R pleasee :)) _**

**_A.N- sorry for the crappiness of this chapter. I had major writers block- did you know that frosting, and Beatles music got rid of it?- so this is just a filler. lol_**


	6. Icecream and Central Park

_**A.N- Sorry it took me so long! As I mentioned before, I get distracted easily… anyways! Wowzee wow! (haha who even says that?) I am über glad you guys liked my last chapter! I personally thought it was poopy, but, hey, I guess it wasn't! Enjoyyy!**_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours _

_I know now you're my only hope_

_Only hope-Mandy Moore_

_**Sofie :))**_

_**Chapter 6 Ice cream and Central park**_

"Oh, come on Chad! It was a _joke_," I said, apologizing for about the millionth time.

Chad had gotten mad at me after the little shower incident. Apparently, "Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't like jokes" So he got mad at me, and decided to give me the cold shoulder.

"Hmph. It wasn't a funny joke, Munroe," He said, angrily.

"Well, _I_ thought it was funny," yelled Tawni from across the room.

"Well, you thought it was funny, because you're a meanie," whined Chad.

"Meanie? Really Chad? How 'bout you get better word choice?" I said.

"Well! At least _I _don't play messed-up jokes on people"

"Chad, _get over it!_ Nobody cares," snapped Tawni.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," he sat down next to me and flipped through the channels on the TV. After a while, Tawni got bored and left the room. Leaving Chad and I. Alone. In a hotel room.

"So…" I said after a while

"So what?" he asked.

"_So what? I'm still a rockstar I've got my rock moves…" _I stopped when Chad started giving me weird looks, "No? Ok"

"Yeah…" he rolled his eyes and kept on staring at the TV. A minute later he gasped and looked at me.

"I've got a _great _idea," he said

"And that is…"

"We go to Central Park, and walk around and talk," he said, his face lighting up, "James and I used to do it whenever we came to NYC. _And_ if you come with me I just _might _forget about you little…_joke," _he said sourly.

I pondered that for a minute. _A walk around the park sounds nice…_

" Ok. Awesome. Let me change into something decent though,"

"Uhu. You do that. I'll just be waiting here. Hurry up though," he said.

I walked over to my suitcase and scooped out some clothes. A white tank top and blue/green/purple plaid shorts.

"There. Done. Lets go," I said

"Ok," He grabbed his card/key and ran out the door.

"What are we? 2nd graders?" I joked.

"Maybe. Or, maybe you're just…_afraid_ of a little competition," he said.

"Excuse me, afraid? Ha! Not me!"

"Fine, then race me downstairs," He challenged

"Winner gets…?"

"A free ice cream, loser pays for it," He said.

"Oh, you're on!" I yelled

"Ready…" he said

"Set…Go!"

I ran off ahead of him and into the elevator. I quickly pressed the close button, but it wouldn't budge. Just as Chad was about to get it in it started closing.

"Peace out sucker!" I mocked, right before the doors closed.

"Not…Fair!" I could hear him yell.

_I'm guessing he took the stairs. _

A minute later I was sitting in the lobby, and 5 minutes after that, Chad was trying to catch his breath right next to me.

"Tired Cooper?" I asked

"Ha-" breath, "Ha. Munroe," He said.

"Alright, alright. Lets go to Central Park. I have a free ice cream to eat," I smirked.

We walked out the door, and into the cool New Yorkian air.

"So, where is this ice cream place?" I asked

"Patience, patience, Sonny. It's just around the corner."

We walked just a couple of blocks, and just when I was about to ask him again, there it was, the smallest, yet most gorgeous ice cream parlor ever. It had a homey kind of aura, and small benches outside. The place was a light pastel green color, and the doors were a light creamy color. On the roof was a big, blue sign that read, "Glenda's Ice". It looked a little out of place, a small, colorful ice cream parlor among tall, gray skyscrapers.

"Wow, _this_ is the place?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is. What's so bad about it?" he said defensively.

"No, nothing. I was just expecting something more…Chad Dylan Cooper-ish," I said.

"Meaning…?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Meaning, I was expecting something fancy, I guess. But I like this _much _better_" _

"Good. Now come on, I want you to meet the owner."

We walked in, and it looked kind of like a Ben & Jerry's, just more homey. It had couches in and everything. This was officially my favorite ice cream parlor ever. I spotted Chad walking to a big woman, and then hugging her after a minute he turned and scanned the room to search for me, I made it easier and walked up to him.

"Sonny, this is Glenda, the owner. Glenda this is Sonny, my…friend," He introduced.

_He hesitated. Why did he hesitate? Does it mean he doesn't like me?_

Glenda smiled and asked us what we wanted to eat. I asked for a normal chocolate cone, while Chad asked for a vanilla one. After that, and some goodbyes to Glenda, we were out the door, and in the Park.

"So…? Do you like it?" Chad asked, hopeful.

"This is…the most _amazing _ice-cream my taste buds ever tasted." I giggled.

"Good. Glenda was an old family friend, but we lost touch when she moved here, so when I spotted her ice cream place, I was surprised. And I decided to come here every time I'm in New York. "

"That's so sweet!" I said.

"I guess…" He said, obviously embarrassed. In an attempt to change the subject, he sat down on a bench, and patted the spot next to him.

"So…" he said

"So…"

"How's the chocolate? I've never tried it."

"Amazing," I giggled, "You wanna try some?"

"Sure…"

I put the ice cream cone closer to his face and just when he was going to try some, kid ran by, and bumped into my elbow. Making the ice cream go all over Chad's nose.

"Sonny!" he said

"Sorry! That little boy bumped into my arm! Seriously!"

"Mhm. Sure!" He then proceeded to shove _his_ ice cream into my face, and laugh like crazy.

"Cha-ad! That wasn't an accident!"

"Well, we're even anyways,"

"Ugh. Now I have ice cream all over my _face_." I whined

"Sorry. Here," He grabbed a napkin and wiped the vanilla ice cream from my cheek. Even though his fingers barely brushed my face, it still felt tingly.

"Um...thanks," I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks. Again.

"Yeah…" he said, his hand still on my face. Then out of nowhere, he started to lean in slowly. A second later, I was doing the same thing. And just like that our lips touched for the very first time.

_Finally. _

**_You like? Yeah? R&R? Please? Lol_**


	7. Dreams

**A.N- SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I am SUCH a dickheadd :(**

**First, I had that crazy last week of school, so there was NO way in hell that I could update! THEN I took a trip to sunny, sunny Floridahh, and I TOTALLY forgot to write, AT ALL. Theennn, a couple days ago, I was watching S.W.A.C, and I remembered about thisss!!! ****Gah, I H O P E H O P E H O P E HOPEEE that you guys will forgive me!!! thankssss :) **

**Sofie :)**

_And all of these moments  
just might find their way into my dreams tonight,  
But I know that they'll be gone  
when the morning light sings  
and brings new things  
for tomorrow night you see  
that they'll be gone too,  
too many things I have to do  
But if all of these dreams might find their way  
into my day to day scene  
I'd be under the impression  
I was somewhere in between…_

_Better together—Jack Johnson_

_Chapter 7: Dreams_

After that kiss, everything else seemed unreal. I was in a fairytale world, and Chad was my prince in shining armor. We walked all over central park, holding hands the whole time. As we walked around the park, I became less, and less aware of my surroundings. Minutes later, It was just Chad and I.

He took my hand, and led me towards a bench, on which we sat on. He took my hand once again, and looked into my eyes.

"I love you Sonny. I love you more than anything in the world. And…It was just so hard to think about telling you this. But I guess I finally built up the courage to tell you. And I…I just hope you feel the same way," he said, a spark building up in his eyes, waiting for my answer.

"Chad Dylan Cooper," I said slowly while cupping his face in my hands, " I love you more than anything in this world too. You don't know how much you mean to me. And I don't know what would happen to me if I lost you. Ever since that day you claimed I was a Dive, I started having feeling for you. Now, I guess it has built up to love," I took a deep breath, "I love you Chad Dylan Cooper" I repeated.

"_eeeeeeeeewwwwwwww!_" someone screeched. I turned around and saw nothing.

"That's weird," I said. Then I turned to him. Only to face a very disgusted-looking Chad.

"Ew! Sonny _what _are you_ talking about?" _He said in a girly voice. What in the world was going on?

"I- I – just thought you…what?"

"Sonny, Sonny, _Snap out of it!_" The girlier side of Chad said. What!??!?! I was then shaken abruptly. And I woke up.

"Sonny! Sonny! Oh, god you're awake. You had a nightmare, hon! You said you loved Chad, and then…oh ew," Tawni shuddered.

_Nightmare? What? No! It felt so…so…_real_. Snap out of it, Sonny! It's…_Chad Dylan Cooper_ we're talking about. Third person talking, Self-absorbed, Narcissist, jerk Chad! The one who would _never_ love you. Ever. Gahh. _

_Now…when did I fall asleep? _

"When did I fall asleep?" I repeated, but aloud.

"Oh, we were watching Mackenzie Falls, and then five minutes into the show you fell asleep. I don't blame you, thought, for a drama show, it's a real big snoozer" she laughed, " left after a while and then when I came back you were having that…_horrible nightmare_" she shuddered again at the thought.

I chuckled, "You got that right. Maybe that's the reason for my…_nightmare_" I said sternly. I didn't want it to be a nightmare. Or a dream. More like _real_.

"Hey!" came a voice from behind, "I personally think that this is the best episode yet," Chad said. Mmhmm. _Sure._

"Whatever, Pooper," Tawni practically spit out his childish nickname, "Hey! You wanna go get some Fro-yos, Sonny?"

"Um, yeah, sure, Why not?" I said, standing up. As we were walking away, Chad called after us.

"You know, you chuckle dorks would be way more popular if you stopped calling people those _ridiculous _names,"he advised.

"Whatever you say…_Chad," _she said sarcastically. And when we were out of earshot, she said, "Pooper." I let out a loud giggle, and a smile spread on Tawni's face.

"Hey! I heard that!" he yelled down the hall.

Tawni turned around, and yelled, "Good!"

We ran down the hall in hysterics. I guess this won't be such a bad trip after all.

"So…let me get this straight. It wasn't a nightmare. It was a dream, a very detailed and realistic dream…until I interrupted it. Am I right?" Tawni questioned.

I nodded. I decided to tell her the whole story since there was no reason hiding it. She heard me talk in my sleep, and there was nothing I could say to cover it up.

"Oh, well…Do you love him? Like, love love. Or was it that you love him only in dreams?"

"I…I don't know…I have no idea! You know, one second he's all nice and stuff, then the other second he's that big, fat jerkthrob we all know and _hate_," I said. Then threw my hands in the air exasperated.

"He's not _that_ fat…" pondered Tawni.

"Tawni that's not the point!" I yelled. People in the fro-yo place turned and looked at us after I yelled.

"No need to get all diva on me, Sonny," she said.

I took a deep breath, "Ok, sorry. It's just that it _isn't _the point."

"Ok, then, _Quest-que c'est le _point?" (**AN-Did I say that right??? I haven't practiced my French in forever!)**

"I dunno…gahh! This is so confusing! _Boys _are so confusing!"

"Then, how 'bout we have an all girls night! We can watch chick flicks, and we can call someone to do our nails. We can have avocado masks with cucumber-whatsits! It'll be sooo fun, Sonny! Please, please, please!!! "

I sighed. I guess It'll be fun. And I _love_ cucumber and avocado masks…why not? I do need a girls night.

"Sure," I said.

"Yay! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she jumped over and hugged me.

I was shocked. Tawni never hugged me! Tawni never hugged anyone! She immediately noticed what she had done and straightened up. She cleared her throat, and grabbed my arm.

"Let's go!" she said excitedly.

I guess this will be a fun night...

**A.N- So, what'd you think? I knowww I don't deserve R&Rs, but if you guys want to…you can :)**

**Haha. Ok, so to make up for all the lost time, I will probably post either today or tomorrow. No later than. I PINKY promise. I'm not the one to break a pinky promise :) lol**

**Love you all! And again, **_**sooo sorry!**_

**Please forgive me!**

**Love, **

**Sofie :)**


	8. Confessions and Eavesdropping

**A.N- I lied…again! I'm sorry. This week was CRAZZZY! First, on Thursday (the day was supposed to update) I had a mall party. So I was at the mall with my friends all day! THEEEN! My friend, Sarah, came over for a sleepover. So I was with her until like, 3 p.m. THEN! We went to Pearl Street… I got back at 9:30. I was pooped. I had only gotten 3 hrs of sleep b/c of the sleepover. Anddd then I had a party for the 4****th****. So I am updating today ****. Ok. I'm done blabbing. **

**Wait! One person asked me this, and well, I just thought I'd clear it up :)**

**Chapter 6 was practically a dream. I didn't say, but Sonny falls asleep after pulling that one prank on Chad. In other words, she falls asleep at the end of chapter 5. No kisses happened, no races took place, and we're not even sure if Glenda's icecream whatsit even exists. **

**Ok NOW I'm done. LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Sofie**

_I gotta feeling_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night _

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

I Gotta Feeling—Black eyes peas

**=)**

Chapter 8 Confessions and Eavesdropping

When we reached our room, Chad was gone, and there were 10 different movies set on the table. Every single one of them was either a chick flick or an action movie where an extremely hot guy took off they shirts and such. Yum.

Snacks covered most of Tawni's bed and makeup essentials covered mine. This looked like sleepover material.

"Wow, Tawn! This is amazing!" I exclaimed in awe.

"I know. I sent the Hotel staff on some errands, and then told them to put all these things in our room. Easy peasy lemon squeezy"

I laughed, "Alright. Well, you've outdone yourself. But let's put all these things into use!" I giggled and went over to our over-sized stereo. I put in my Paramore CD. Misery Business blasted through the speakers. Soon enough we were crazy-dancing and singing into our hairbrushes.

I'm in the business of misery, Let's take it from the top. She's got a body like an hourglass, It's ticking like a clock It's a matter of time Before all run out, When I thought he was mine She caught him by the mouth.

Then for some reason, my thoughts drifted towards Chad. My mouth was into the song, singing it as loud as Tawni was, giggling and stuff, but my brain was with Chad Dylan Cooper. _No Fair_ I thought. I couldn't have a girl's night without having him invade my thoughts.

Whoa

_Well, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa_

_It was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But god_

_Does it feel so good!_

'_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_and if you could then you know you would_

_But god does it feel so_

_It just feels so good._

For some reason, this song reminded me of something. Something that had happened before. A sense of De já vu came over me. What the heck was going on?

Second chances

_They don't ever matter,_

_People never change_

_Once a whore you're nothing more_

_I'm sorry that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness,_

_We're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey_

_But I'm passing up_

_Now look this way!_

Second chances _do_ matter. People _do_ change. Chad will change I just know it. he will be nicer. This vacation…he will…it's time…

There's a million other girls who do it just like you

_Looking as innocent as possible, _

_To get to who?_

_They want and what they like _

_It's easy if they do it right _

_Well_

_I refuse, I refuse _

_I refuse!_

I refuse giving up on this. I really do. It's annoying, trying to hide it, that one feeling. And you know what's more obnoxious? That I _didn't _know _what_ I was trying to hide! It's really annoying if you think about it. I just had this nagging feeling that something was wrong…or right.

Whoa

_Well, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa_

_It was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But god_

_Does it feel so good!_

'_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_and if you could then you know you would_

_But god does it feel so_

_It just feels so good._

Then that sense of De ja vu came over me again. Wtf? Then it hit me. That's exactly how I felt in my dream. Like I wanted to brag to the world that I had finally snatched Chad Dylan Copper. He was finally head over heels for me. Just like I was for him.

Hold on…what?

I stopped. _Did I just say…?_

"Sonny, what's wrong?" Asked Tawni, a bit of concern leaking into her tone.

"That's it…" I mumbled.

"What?"

"That's it!" I yelled. I had finally figured it out! _I am head over heels over Chad Dylan Cooper!_

"What's it? What? Sonny, you're majorly confusing me here!"

"I am head over heels over _Chad!" _

"What? Are you sure??" She asked.

"I've never been sure-er in my life," I replied

I sat on my bed awestruck. Just then the song CrushCrushCrush came on. I chuckled. Irony is a pain in the ass, isn't it?

CPOV

I must've been sitting there for over 10 minutes.

Did sonny just say…?

"Aw shit!" I opened the door of my room, which led to her room. And without thinking I said quickly,

"Sonny, I like you too!" No response. What?

"Sonny, did you hear me? I said I LIKE YOU!" No response. I slowly opened my eyes, expecting to see a shocked Sonny and a disgusted Tawni.

But what I saw was worse. Way worse.

**A.N- Haha! Clifffyyy!**

**You like?? You wanna know what's gonna happen?? Well, then clicketh that button and Reviewww! Last chapter I got like 5 reviews, and I was kindof disappointed…lol :)**

**Ohwell! Love you all! R&R! **

**Sunflower S U N S H I N E**


End file.
